


like a fellowship

by justdk



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The Foxes get tatted up and Neil gets a special surprise





	like a fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> For Andreil Week 2019, Day 3: Tattoo

“I’m just saying…” Nicky slurs, leaning across the bar and waving his finger at Neil and Andrew. “Matching tattoos.”

Andrew ignores him, taking another sip of his drink. Neil crinkles his nose.

“My experience with tattoos hasn’t been great,” Neil says. He twirls the straw in his glass of soda, stirring around the melting ice cubes.

Roland appears before them with a new tray of drinks.

“Did I hear someone say tattoos?” His smile is wide and friendly. Neil eyes him suspiciously. He feels a low burn behind his breastbone, an uncomfortable prickle. “I have a great tattoo guy,” Roland continues. He holds his arms out for Nicky to admire his ink. Neil can grudgingly admit that the black sleeves of skulls, flowers, and symbols are beautifully done. “I can give you his number,” he says, looking at Andrew.

Andrew doesn’t respond but Nicky does, pulling out his phone and entering the number. Neil follows Andrew back to the table, trying to sort out why Roland bothers him. He just can’t put his finger on the problem…

Their teammates are crammed around a table, waiting for them. Aaron and Katelyn sit near Dan and Matt; next to them are Allison and Renee. Kevin is next to Aaron, moodily staring at his phone while the others yell to be heard over the music. Andrew sets down the tray and is met with enthusiastic cheers. This is their third round by Neil’s count, though there was pre-gaming done by some of the crew.

Nicky returns before the party breaks up and he’s positively glowing. Neil leans into Andrew to make room at the table for Nicky. He feels a warm rush when Andrew places his hand against his lower back before sliding it around to his waist and pulling him in closer. They’re as close together as Dan and Matt and it makes Neil’s heart beat a little harder.

“You guys!” Nicky yells, waving his phone around. “I have the BEST IDEA.” He pauses to build the suspense, looking at each of them in turn, his smile so big that it looks like it hurts. “MATCHING GROUP TATTOOS.”

No one says a word. Kevin squints at Nicky like he’s speaking a language that Kevin’s not fluent in. The group’s lack of response doesn’t deter Nicky though, instead he gets even more animated.

“C’mon, matching tattoos are cool!” Nicky pleads. “You know that the cast of the Lord of the Rings movies got matching tattoos? Because they’re an unbreakable fellowship – like us! No one can break us because we are the champions, my friends!” At this point Nicky’s gone from speaking to singing, giving his best Freddie Mercury impression. He waves at the table and starts the next verse: “And we’ll keep on fighting til the end! We are the champions…” And maybe it’s the drinks or maybe it’s just the power of Queen, but Matt, Dan, Renee, and Katelyn join in. “We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions… of the world.”

There’s a high probability that Nicky would keep singing the rest of the song and completely forget about the tattoos but Kevin makes a grab for his drink and Nicky breaks character to fend him off. The attention shifts but the topic is a popular one. It seems that everyone has an idea of at least one tattoo that they’d want. Renee has a Bible verse she wants inked on her forearm, Allison mentions wanting something large on her hip or thigh, Dan and Matt have a zillion ideas. Kevin taps the queen chess piece tattooed on his cheek, though he does mention that he might want his mom’s name tattooed somewhere like his shoulder. Aaron doesn’t offer up any ideas but Katelyn says she wants a small fox on her ankle with Aaron’s number next to it.

“Babe,” Aaron says, “I’m just playing college Exy. I’ll only be #5 for a few more years.”

“I know,” Katelyn explains, “but this is how we met! Things haven’t always been easy,” she is purposefully not looking at Andrew, “but no matter what I’m always going to cherish the times I’ve had with you.” She looks at the rest of the table. “And with all of you and my Vixens. Cheering at your games, being a part of your fight…” she dabs at her eyes and fans her face, “I’m just so proud of you all.”

Aaron pulls her into a hug and Katelyn hides her face in his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh.

“That was too precious,” Allison coos, leaning against Renee. “Katelyn, I knew you’d be a weepy drunk.” Aaron glares at her. “I didn’t mean nothing bad by it, Aaron, Jesus. It’s cute.” She finishes off her drink and slams the glass down. “You know, I think having a fox tattoo would be amazing. A fierce fox going from my hip down my thigh.” She smiles, eyes distant as she imagines it.

Renee nods, “I would get one, too.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Matt yells. “It could be the start of my sleeve. Mom’s always asking if I want a tattoo when she goes to get new ones.”

Dan grins. “Sign me the fuck up. You know I’m Palmetto State for life.” She and Matt bump fists and then kiss, lips curved into matching smiles.

Kevin looks at them all in amazement. “Really? After all of your bitching you want fox tats?” Dan, Matt, Allison, Renee, and Katelyn nod earnestly. Kevin shakes his head and drums a restless finger against his glass.

“This is the best idea ever,” Nicky says fervently. His eyes are glistening and his hands are clasped in front of his chest. “The best idea. I want my fox on my calf so everyone can admire it while they’re already staring at my sexy, sexy legs.”

Kevin snorts. “What the hell, I guess I could give a little more blood for the team.”

Neil can’t believe this is actually happening. Are the drinks spiked? A year ago there was no way the entire team would have been here in Eden’s, let alone seriously discussing group tattoos. He takes Andrew’s glass and downs the rest of the drink, coughing a little at the harsh burn of alcohol. Andrew pats his back and gives him a curious look.

“I think,” Neil rasps, “I think I want one, too. A fox.” He looks to Andrew first, then the rest of his teammates. “I’ve never said it but… you all are my family. You’ve stood up for me and accepted me, even after everything…” The burn in his throat makes it hard to continue but he does. “I’m proud to be a fox, to be one of you. So if we’re doing this, I’m in.”

Nicky cheers and claps, Matt, Dan, Allison, and Renee joining in. Kevin’s blinking rapidly and Aaron is pretending not to notice. Andrew squeezes Neil’s shoulder but doesn’t say anything.

—–

Somehow the furor for group tattoos survives the night and weeks later the team descends on Roland’s recommended tattoo parlor. There are eleven of them in total, the team plus Katelyn and Wymack who, after learning their plan, insisted he needed another tattoo. The team splits up into pairs, going into different areas of the shop. Wymack goes with Nicky and Kevin; their group is by far the noisiest, Wymack and Nicky’s voices carrying over the music and conversation.

Andrew follows Neil to a booth in the back of the shop. He had gone with Neil to make the appointment too, offering support when Neil had stripped off his shirt so the artist could find a patch of skin that wasn’t too heavily scarred. The man had been forewarned but he still gasped when he saw all the damage. After his shock had worn off they had talked designs and styles. Neil had picked a realistic fox, posed sitting up with its tail wrapped around its paws, its head turned and looking off to the side.

The artist shows Neil the final design; it’s everything Neil wanted and he thanks the artist repeatedly. The best place for the design, which is about the size of Neil’s hand, is on his chest, just under his heart. The artist warns that it will hurt, especially since it’s over his ribs. Neil doesn’t bother to tell him that he’s had much worse hurts in his life; that much is evident.

Andrew sits beside him and watches with interest. He chats with Neil in German while the man works. They talk about their summer plans, places they want to visit and things they should do. The artist has moved on to coloring the tattoo when Neil decides to broach a more sensitive subject. The pain, which had been barely noticeable at first, is now starting to wear on him and he needs a distraction.

“There’s something I’m trying to understand,” Neil says, wincing a little as the needles stab into his skin. “Even though he’s been nothing but nice to me I just don’t like Roland.”

Andrew almost smiles, his lips twitching in a half smirk. “You can’t figure out why you don’t like him?” Andrew asks. “Seems obvious to me.”

Neil shakes his head. “Not to me,” he grumbles.

“Roland and I used to fuck around,” Andrew says bluntly. “Does that make you jealous?”

Neil thinks about it. “I don’t know?” The needles press into his skin, the constant pain making him want to squirm. He knows that Andrew has been with other people and it doesn’t really bother him. Andrew is with him now and, Neil thinks with a flush of satisfaction, he is devoted. It never ceases to blow his mind that Andrew Minyard chose _him_. So no, he isn’t worried about Andrew cheating or jealous over his past flings. It goes deeper than that.

“I think,” Neil says slowly, “I’m mad that he didn’t try harder.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow in question.

“Did he not care about you?” Neil asks, his voice hoarse. “Was it just fun, just sex for him?”

“Probably,” Andrew answers easily. “That’s all I wanted from him.” Neil makes a frustrated noise and Andrew reaches out and takes hold of his hand, squeezing gently. “I wouldn’t have wanted him prying into my life, Neil, or trying to get closer than what I allowed.” His grip tightens and his eyes lock with Neil’s. “You are the only one. I met you and before I knew it you were under my skin and worming your persistent way towards my heart. You made me care. About you and, eventually, about me.”

Neil has to blink back tears and bite his lip hard to keep from crying. It’s too overwhelming. Andrew Minyard is worth fighting for and it breaks his heart that so many people failed him, used him, or did not make the effort.

“You did the same,” Neil murmurs. “You decided to make me your responsibility. You sheltered me and gave me a home. You made me want to stop running, Andrew.” Neil looks down at the fox. “That’s why I asked for the fox to be sitting still; it’s found a place to be, just like I have.”

Andrew lets go of Neil’s hand and reaches up to press his palm against Neil’s flushed cheek.

“I feel the same way,” he says quietly. His expression, suppressed though it is, makes Neil so happy he wants to cry.

“Alright,” the tattoo artist says, breaking the moment. The English is a bit jarring after he and Andrew’s long conversation in German. “We’re done. Go take a look and tell me what you think.”

Andrew helps Neil to his feet and they walk over to the long mirror. The tattoo is perfect. Neil can’t stop staring at the details and colors, marveling that this piece of art will forever grace his scarred skin.

“I love it,” Andrew whispers in his ear.

“Me, too.”

“That’s good,” Andrew replies, “because I have a surprise for you.”

Neil meets Andrew’s gaze in the mirror. “Yeah?”

Andrew nods. “I’m getting one, too. Right here.” He presses his hand to his right side, over his ribs.

“Matching fox tattoos?” Neil whispers breathlessly.

Andrew smiles. “Matching fox tattoos.”

Neil spins around and grabs Andrew’s hands. He’s smiling so much his cheeks ache. “Smoke break,” he demands.

Andrew perks up. “Let’s get your tattoo wrapped first then…” His gaze is smoldering and lingers on Neil’s lips. Neil’s pulse leaps in response.

Later they return from their smoke break with puffy lips and wild hair but the tattoo artist doesn’t say a word, he just gets to business inking Andrew and, afterwards, he wishes them all the best. They leave him a hefty tip and promise to be in touch if they ever have the need for more ink.

That night they curl up in bed facing each other, their bandaged sides up.

“You know,” Neil says softly, “if we stand next to each other with you on my left our foxes will be even and looking at each other.”

Andrew huffs and tips his head forward to kiss Neil’s scarred cheek. “I know that, dumbass. That’s why I got mine where I did.”

Neil looks at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god.” He giggles in surprise, trying to muffle it behind his hand. “Andrew Minyard, are you secretly a romantic?”

“Shut up.” Andrew kisses away Neil’s giggles and holds him close, their foxes pressed together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: imagine tender caring for each other while the tattoos heal... and lots of touching and touching the tattoos once they're fully healed up
> 
> I want a fox tattoo now...
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
